


Home?

by Whoops_sin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gay, HETLIA, Hetalia, M/M, Theres someshit, oh no, oopse, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoops_sin/pseuds/Whoops_sin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to our hospital where the only way we are not dead yet is because of those damned doctors who pull us out of the showers naked if we spend more than 10 minutes in a shower</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ASabsStory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASabsStory/gifts).



> TW: Fuck, there's mention of cutting and Multiple personality disorder

Antonio was never honestly strong, yet he would smile and wear his letterman jacket, all year long. He would not open up. Antonio was hurting himself, he had deep scars all over his arms and upper and lower chest. Everything was a blur for him.  
He stopped doing things he liked anymore, he got kicked off the football team because his quick decrease of weight, going from perfect high school athlete size to below a middle schooler size. Antonio did not care anymore, that meant he didn’t have to wear tanks to practice or he didn't have to stay out in the heat.  
Antonio secretly caught up with the counselor and he had finally opened up, the counselor looked shocked to notice that one of the most happiest kids in schools was hurting himself. Antonio opened up about his childhood, how his dad beat him and his mother, how he tried to kill himself a few times, yet just got medical time off.  
Antonio never hated when he tried to kill himself, when he didn't succeed he got sent away to a hospital upstate, in this hospital there was always this sweet Italian boy, who refused to leave his room unless Antonio was actually was there, Antonio was the only one to talk to him, to try to be there. He learned this Italians name was Lovino, and he had a perfect brother named Feliciano, Antonio slightly doubted that Lovino had a perfect brother, and when Lovino's family came for a visit hour, there was no other brother, yet some nights when Antonio walks to the bathroom, he hears Lovino mumbling and speaking from his room, speaking to like a wall, and everytime Antonio asked about it, Lovino would shrug and laugh, not exactly speaking correctly when it gets to that subject. The doctors talked behind Lovino's back, saying how he had many personalities or how he had a disorder, they called it a Dissociative identity disorder (DID), which is a special word for multiple personality disorder. Maybe this is why Antonio, when getting to the special hospital, Lovino is all excited and his hair is fixed different, and maybe that's why some other days, lovino won't leave his room for even him.  
And today, Antonio got sent to that same hospital, it was the same for the most point, blood testing, files going through, and everything, including his shoes got taken, he had to wear slip on shoes, no shoestrings, or phones, same routine every time he had came there. Antonio got patted down and then got sent to the ER in the hospital, the cuts were scared over and he was able to move around the facility without men hovering around him. Antonio hated when the men were surrounded him, they got to follow him everywhere, and the bathroom had no locks so if you were relaxing and they think you’re taking forever, they bust in and pull you out, naked or not, pat you down and send you to your room, no dinner. Today, Antonio's new room was slightly destroyed with someone in the corner slightly rocking. Antonio sat down his bag of clothes on the bed that looked like it was not occupied. When this human looked up and sat Antonio, they squealed and gripped their hair.  
“Antonio? Why are you back/ Shut the fuck up don't talk to him- but!” Lovino was fighting with himself.  
Antonio slowly found himself moving and sitting in front of Lovino, slowly reaching out both of his hands, kindly wanting Lovino to grab his hands “Lovino? Relax. I’m fine with talking to both of you”  
Antonio had realized he had become slightly interested in the disease lovino had, and he found it a small tip, treat them as separate people, don't force one to hide.  
Antonio’s eyes found that Lovino’s eyes were popped up, Lovino’s mouth open as his hands found himself in Antonio's. Antonio did a small smile, sighing “My mom sent me away, again” His cuts, which were deep, were all shown all over his body. He was forced to wear tanks to show what he had done, as if the facility was using Antonios problems as a trophy showing ‘this is what happens when your depressed child does unless you send them here’.  
Lovino’s eyes softened at how Antonio was speaking, it was so gentle and calming. Antonio’s smile relaxed him.  
“Did you do this mess?” Antonio asked quietly, Lovinos eyes wandered down as he nodded “I.. I’m sorry… we should uh- clean up?” There was a pause before an angry voice, then the process of yanking his hands away and he stood up.  
Antonio looked up and he sighed, Lovino was there, there and angrier than ever.  
“Do not touch me” Lovino spit, dusting himself off and sitting in his bed, his covers were new, he must have gotten a family member to buy him new things since he is always there.  
Antonio sighed, he then spoke quietly “Do you ever leave?”  
Lovino looked at Antonio and laughed “I haven't seen the sun in almost three years, or maybe its more, I came in here at age 12, it was horrible. I think Im 18. My mom usually brings me new socks that are fuzzy, cold floors equal cold feet!”  
Antonio sighed “Oh? Do you miss it?”  
“Hardly” Lovino laughed more “I don't miss being called names, and- shut up- going home and crying about the words”  
Antonio noticed the ‘Shut up’ in the middle of the sentence, maybe it wasn’t completely lovino in control anymore. “Do you not miss the school days and good food?”  
“When I keep my fits and anger down, they let me go to a private teacher in another room here somewhere! And- be fucking quiet- when I am nice! I can cook in the kitchen and make dinner!” Lovino looked like he was getting forced to lay down, and close his eyes, a rumbling noise came out “I love you- Good night”

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao, what fun. this wasnt good. but!! I hope you like it, please leave feedback :)


End file.
